101 dalmatians 3: A hero in Paris
by Javimagine236
Summary: If travelling around London with your hero was fun, what will happen when you are alone in a totally different city and alone? This is the story of how Patch will survive in such a situation.


**Hello to all my readers. As you may have seen, this is my last regular story. The next stories I'll upload will be the crossovers I have listed in my profile. I want to thank all of you who have read these stories that I have been uploading.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "101 dalmatians"**

* * *

**Once upon a time in a meadow far from London, there was a farm, where Roger and Anita, a couple, lived; along with Nanny, the caretaker, and her 101 Dalmatians, whom they saved from the evil Cruella of Vil. Pongo and Perdita enjoyed life on the farm with all their children, but among them was one special one: Patch.**

* * *

A couple of months had passed since his encounter with the famous television dog Thunderbolt, at that time, Patch managed to make himself noticed among the sea of spots that was his family, but he liked to be treated the same as the rest of his siblings. In those months, there were small changes in the farm due to the success of Roger's song, the old farm now seemed newly built, with better conditions, both for humans and animals, especially for dalmatians.

At that time, Patch and some of his brothers were on the meadow playing a game of etiquette, some hid among the tall grasses, others hid behind the trees and some tried to hide on the branches, Patch was the one who caught on that occasion. Following his sense of smell and his animal senses, he was able to locate some of his brothers and catch them after a few seconds of persecution, then, before he could catch another of his brothers, they all heard the sound of a horn, they didn't know what was going on, but when someone played the horn it was an important subject.

They all ran back to the farm to see Roger and Anita put their bags in the car, the reason being that Roger had been invited to the music awards gala in Paris. When Roger first heard of it, his cries of happiness could be heard from a very distant distance, and since then the two were preparing for their journey, unfortunately, they would not take any of the dalmatians with them.

The reason was that, although Cruella de Vil was locked up forever, it didn't take away the fact that something could happen to the children, so they decided that Pongo and Perdita would stay to take care of them, of course they would have Nanny's help. The Dalmatian family was near to say goodbye to them; however, the whole family wasn't there, in the barn was Rolly who was drinking from a bucket of milk while leaning on the edge.

He bowed more so that he could continue to drink what was left of milk, but that caused the bucket to fall inside and then the bucket to fall with a loud noise, a noise that, accompanied by its barking, made the cow panic and run out of the barn, attracting everyone's attention. Roger, Anita and Nanny tried to calm the cow while Pongo and Perdita tried to calm their children who were running everywhere.

Patch, unlike the rest of his siblings, remained calm and was trying to help his parents, felt something strange, turned his head to see the cow about to crush him, caught for the moment, jumped without knowing where. In the end he landed in the trunk of the car, but in doing so, he hit one of the suitcases, giving himself a good blow that knocked him out. While the humans kept the cow calm, the dogs kept their children calm, Pongo began to count to see if they were all there, but the one who moved between them didn't help much and ended up losing the count again.

She asked Perdita if there were any missing, she took a quick look at her children and when she looked back, she said she didn't believe it. While Nanny took the cow back to the barn, Roger and Anita approached the car as they jokingly said it was a farewell message, Roger closed the trunk door without noticing the stowaway, they got into the car and while they were leaving, they were saying goodbye to their dogs.

The day was passing, Roger took the car to a boat that would take them to Paris, it was getting dark when the boat arrived in Paris, they walked some streets while they looked astonished at their surroundings. At nightfall, the two arrived at the hotel where they would stay until after the gala which was in two days, Roger and Anita left the car to enter, gave the keys to the valet and went to rest for a long trip.

The valet drove the car to a private parking lot for the guests, but the braking action was so hard that it woke Patch up, he grabbed his head and with a groan of pain, he said that would leave a mark. Then the valet opened the trunk only to meet Patch, the valet suspected that the owners would have forgotten him in the car, but Patch didn't know what was happening and thought that this situation was like with the followers of Cruella de Vil.

Before the valet made a move, Patch jumped out of the car and started running without knowing where to go, the valet stared in the direction he went for a while until he shrugged thinking he would be back. However, that wasn't the case, Patch was running aimlessly for a few minutes until he was sure he was far enough away, stopped for a moment to catch his breath from the race and then noticed something worrisome.

He wasn't on the farm, in fact, nothing around him sounded at all, he looked around thinking he was somewhere else in London to calm his nerves, but that went to waste when he saw it. In one street he saw the Eiffel Tower, he didn't know much about London, but he did know that the Eiffel Tower wasn't there, so he started to join the dots, Roger and Anita were going to Paris, he jumped into the car and after that nothing else.

Analyzing all that he came to a conclusion, he was in Paris, he spoke to himself telling himself to calm down that the solution was easy, to go to where Roger and Anita were so that at least, when they returned to the farm, he would return to them. It seemed easy to say, but to do it was something else, as Patch realized that he didn't know which way he took to get from the car to where he was, he tried to use his nose to find his trail, but the mixture of all the smells of Paris confused him, making it impossible to find a trail among so many smells.

Patch complained about the situation and told himself that nothing was happening, that he had already experienced it before and could do it again, only now he didn't know where to go, with that in mind, Patch decided to walk alone in unknown territory. So it was for a couple of hours and in that time, Patch didn't find anything that would help him, the only thing the same, was the illuminated Eiffel Tower, seeing that he wouldn't get anything like this and the fact that he was very tired, decided to rest.

He went to an alley, got comfortable on a newspaper and went to sleep, but that didn't stop him from thinking how worried his family would be. It was morning, Patch tried to sleep a little more, but a metallic noise was bothering him, he moved from one side to the other while trying to ignore the noise, in the end couldn't more and woke up. He looked around for the cause of the noise and saw that it was coming from a garbage can, Patch approached the bin curiously about what was happening, hit the bucket a couple of times and waited for something to happen.

His answer came when the lid of the bucket rose, revealing that the cause was a black cat like the night, asked with a tone of kindness if he wanted something, Patch looked at her a little curiously, because he didn't expect such a reception. Patch asked him what she was doing, the cat came out of the bucket and told him that a lady needed food, mentioned that he probably wouldn't know that, Patch asked her what she meant and the cat pointed to her necklace while mentioning that that it had given him away.

The cat asked him what a puppy like him was doing in a neighborhood like that, Patch told her that he had ended up in Paris by mistake and that he was lost, the cat then asked him what he was going to do now, Patch replied saying that he planned to find his owners. The cat wished him good luck before leaving, Patch asked her if she couldn't help, the cat stopped, turned her head to see him and told him she could, but that black cats were bad luck.

She said goodbye to him and continued her way, but before she got far enough away, Patch introduced himself and asked her name, the cat introduced herself as Zelina before jumping a fence, losing sight of her. Patch decided to continue his search, but without knowing the city or having a trace to follow, he was completely lost, the only thing he could do for the moment was walk the streets of the city hoping to find Roger and Anita, or someone who could help him.

Suddenly, as he walked down a street, he heard someone screaming, looked forward and discovered a beagle running down the street with a chain of sausages in his mouth, passed by him as if it were the end of the world. Patch moved his eyes as the beagle moved, then heard the same voice screaming, turned his head in the direction of the voice and was frightened to see that the person screaming was a butcher with a knife in his hand and a murderous look, panicking, Patch ran out in the same direction in which the beagle went.

The two dogs continued running away from the butcher, Patch was all the time following the beagle hoping that he could help him avoid him, both continued running until they reached an alley where they managed to mislead him. Both stopped for a moment while gasping for all the effort they put into the chase, after the two recovered their breath, the beagle asked him why he followed, Patch, angry, told him he wouldn't have followed him if he hadn't robbed the butcher.

The beagle told him that he was sorry, but that a stray dog needed to eat, Patch realized that he was right about that and apologized, the beagle told him that nothing happened, that people didn't understand theirs. The beagle began to eat the sausages until he saw that Patch looked at them with a hungry look, the beagle understood what was happening and invited him to join, Patch was about to reject the offer, but the growl of his belly gave him away, so he joined the food.

After eating all the sausages, both dogs sighed with satisfaction, the beagle asked for his name, Patch introduced himself and the beagle continued to introduce himself as Antoine. Antoine asked Patch what a collared dog was doing walking those streets, Patch told him the story of how he got to Paris and got lost, Antoine was surprised to learn of such a thing, upon seeing Patch's depressed expression, Antoine offered to help him.

Patch asked him why he would do that, Antoine said dogs helped each other, besides he couldn't leave a puppy alone, Patch asked him how he could help him, Antoine said he was lucky, because no one knew Paris more than he did. He told her that he knew someone who knew everything that was happening in Paris, even who he kissed; that if anyone could know where their owners were, it was him, so the two dogs went walking to their destination.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, there was a man who was reviewing a series of papers and images, he was so concentrated that he was startled when he heard a noise, but he calmed down when he saw that it was a cat, but not just any cat, it was Zelina. The man calmed down and told Zelina that he had told her not to scare him like that, Zelina approached him and caressed his legs, the man put her in his arms and wondered how he was going to get angry with her when she was the only one supporting her, not like them.

He said people despised him because he didn't have the necessary talent, but he, Pierre Hoc Puc, would show them that they were wrong when he did the greatest robbery in history, stealing the Louvre. He went on to say that when he had the whole museum in the palm of his hand, the people of Paris would be at his feet and his name would go down in history as the greatest thief of all time.

He said that in 2 days, when the musical awards gala at the Louvre takes place, it will surprise everyone when they see that it isn't there, so, until now, he had to make sure that everything was in place, he laughed sinisterly, while Zelina went to sleep. It was in the afternoon and Patch was still following Antoine who took him to his acquaintance who would help him return, Patch, impatient, asked him how much they had left to arrive, Antoine told him to be patient, that the wait would be worth it, in the end, they arrived at their destination, the dump of the city.

Patch looked at both sides of the fence to see if there was something else around, but there wasn't, he asked Antoine why they were there, Antoine explained that his acquaintance lived there, he was the guardian dog of the place. Patch wasn't sure if it was right to enter such a place without warning, but he was alone in an unknown city and didn't know what to do, followed Antoine to a hole in the fence through which they passed to the inside of the enclosure.

Once inside, the two of them went around the place while Antoine called his acquaintance, they went on for a few minutes, but they didn't receive anything, they stopped and Antoine said that this was strange, that he used to be awake at that time. Suddenly they heard a grunt, looked where the grunt was coming from and saw a bulldog on a pile of rubbish, the light from the rear bulb making it seem more intimidating.

Patch was trembling, his first instinct told him to run, but then, the bulldog jumped, Patch closed his eyes and shouted, he thought the bulldog would attack him, but he was surprised when he opened his eyes and saw the scene next to him. The bulldog was on Antoine and was licking him amusingly while Antoine was laughing about it, telling him to stop all the time, but he kept going until he finally stopped.

Antoine wiped the drool off himself and told the bulldog that he had told him many times not to do that, the bulldog cheerfully said it was still fun to do so, then the two entered into a conversation about how they had been since the last time they saw each other. Patch was on the sidelines while he saw them talking to each other, not wanting that to last longer, he cleared his throat to get the attention of both, Antoine realized the situation and apologized, presented Patch to his good friend Boris and Boris to Patch.

Boris told him that he was delighted to meet him, that Antoine's friends were his friends, Patch thanked him, suddenly Boris gasped for surprise, told Patch that he knew him, Patch arched an eyebrow as a sign of confusion. Boris asked him how he wasn't going to meet one of the famous 99 dalmatian puppies that, together with Thunderbolt, stopped Cruella de Vil. Patch was surprised that a dog far from London knew about his story, although he remembered that he had been in the newspapers and even on TV, Antoine was also surprised by that.

Patch said yes, but he didn't expect Boris to identify him immediately. Antoine told him that Boris had a prodigious memory, that he was able to distinguish who was who among triplets. Patch was surprised at this information, but he got out of his surprise when Boris grabbed his leg and began to shake it strongly, said happily that he couldn't believe that he was in front of a star like him, let him go, told him to wait a moment and went to his booth.

Patch moved from side to side dizzy from Boris' jolt, shook his head to get rid of the dizziness just as Boris arrived with a bone. Boris happily asked if he could give him his autograph, Patch was nervous and confused, as he had never been asked for such a thing, not wanting to disappoint Boris, he bathed his leg in mud and put his footprint on the bone.

Boris exclaimed with joy at such a gift, Antoine had to cut his celebration with a throat, he told Boris that he was happy for him, but that wasn't the reason why they came. Boris asked what the reason was, and Patch and Antoine told him the situation so far, Boris was surprised by that and told Patch that it was incredible that this happened to him, Patch asked if he could help them.

Boris said not to worry, that there was nothing going on in the city that he didn't know about, that he just needed a little more information. Patch told him that their owners had come for the musical awards gala, Boris said that was easy, that the gala didn't happen until tomorrow night at the Louvre and that, if he searched the place well, he would find them easily.

Patch was happy to hear the news, thanked Boris for his help and then yawned, Antoine said it looked like someone was tired, Boris suggested they spend the night with him. Patch tried to reject the offer, but Boris told him that nothing was happening, that his owner was out and wouldn't bother them, and that he would need energy for when he meets his owners, because Boris was right, he accepted the offer and the 3 of them spent the night in the place.

The next morning, Patch left Boris' hut to bathe under the sun's rays while stretching his legs because the 3 were a little tight in the hut, the other 2 also came out of the hut to stretch. Patch suggested that they go to the Louvre, but Antoine stopped him there and told him that the sun had just risen and that there was a lot left for that night's gala, Boris agreed with him and told him that until nightfall they could show him the city of Paris, since, surely, he hadn't seen much.

Patch wanted to disagree, but he realized that they were right, the gala was at night and even if they went to the Louvre right away, they would have to wait hours until it started, and he was curious about the city of Paris. With a smile he accepted Boris' suggestion and the 3 of them went to explore the famous city of light and love. Meanwhile, in the abandoned warehouse, Pierre was laughing sinisterly.

He said that the day had finally come, the day when he would prove to be the best thief in the world, that, when he stole the Louvre, no one would oppose him, he laughed again, but this time, wickedly. He took his top hat, his cane and his cape and said it was time to make the preparations, he called Zelina, but she didn't answer, he called a couple more times and when he didn't receive an answer, he knew she wasn't around, he asked angrily where the cat had gone.

At that time the three dogs were enjoying a fun tour of Paris, or rather Patch, because it had never been there, they first began to rummage through some containers near a bakery to enjoy a few bars of French bread that made Patch be surprised by its flavor. Then they went to the park where they were running non-stop as they frightened all the pigeons in their path and disturbed some people walking.

They stopped to watch a mime act, they laughed at the mime's funny performance, Patch decided to warm up the situation by standing next to the mime, the mime was surprised to see the dog and the two began to act together. People had fun seeing the dog acting with the mime and even the mime started acting like a dog, after acting a few more minutes, the dogs said goodbye to the mime and continued their tour.

They climbed into the back of a car to make a quick tour through some streets of Paris, now that he wasn't scared and alone, Patch could contemplate the beauty of Paris. The dogs came to a bridge that was full of locks, Patch asked why there were so many locks on the fence of the bridge, Antoine said it was a custom for couples of lovers to mark their love on a lock, put it on the bridge and throw the key into the water, pointing out that their love was unbreakable.

Boris joked that it was said by someone who had achieved more love than any dog, he and Patch laughed as Antoine rolled his eyes at his friend's humor. The dogs continued their tour to the cathedral of Notre Dame, where they snuck up to the area of the bells, where Patch was astonished to see the large number of bells there. After exploring the place a bit, including the gargoyles, the dogs were ready to go out, but before Patch went out with them, he had the strange feeling that he had seen three of the gargoyles move.

Later, the dogs went to the most famous place in the city, the Eiffel Tower, took quite a while because they had to use the stairs to not attract much attention, although they had to stop a few times to catch their breath, especially Boris. Even so, it was worth it, since the view from the top was amazing, Patch stared cheerfully at how small the city looked from so high, it seemed as if the whole world could from there, after a while they left the tower.

They decided to take a break to try the famous crepes of Paris, or rather steal them, Patch wasn't happy with that, but couldn't help but have fun with it and enjoy the crepe. While eating his crepe, Patch said that was the best thing he had ever eaten in his life, Boris agreed with him by telling him that you wouldn't enjoy Paris until you tried a crepe.

Then, a voice told him that she didn't expect this situation, the three of them turned around and saw that it was Zelina who said it. Patch was surprised by her unexpected appearance, Antoine asked him if he knew this cat, Zelina answered for him saying that they were acquaintances, she approached Patch and told him that she saw that he had improved since the last time they met.

Zelina started circling around him while he followed her with his gaze, Patch told her that yes, thanks to them, now he knew where to find his owners, Zelina smiled at the same time that she climbed a fence, told him that she was happy about it and that she hoped he would be okay before she left. Boris broke the silence that there was, saying that he didn't expect him to be known to her, Patch asked for it and Boris told her that she was a very well-known cat in Paris, her owners abandoned her being a kitten, she never had another owner since then, since some believed that it would give them bad luck to have a black cat and since then she walked around Paris without wanting anything from anyone.

Patch began to feel sorry for her, when he was captured by Cruella de Vil the first time, he met 84 other puppies who had no one until Roger and Anita welcomed them and now all lived happily as a family. However, she had been alone since she was a kitten and no one wanted her for a stupid thing like luck, so he made a decision, took what was left of his crepe, put it on his back and asked Boris if he knew where Zelina lived.

Boris was surprised by that question and quickly thought of the answer, telling him that lately she had been seen near an abandoned warehouse a few blocks down. He asked him why he wanted to know that, Patch told him that Zelina probably didn't eat much, so he had thought about going to see her and giving his some food, Antoine told him that this store was quite far away and there wasn't much left for the gala, Patch calmed him down telling him that it wouldn't take long, that it was only to go see her, give her food and then go to the gala.

The other two smiled when they saw the good heart that Patch had towards the others, even those that he had known for a short time, both decided to accompany him to the store and so the three continued their way. The night was near when the dogs arrived at the abandoned warehouse, it goes without saying that Patch was surprised at how old the place looked.

The dogs approached a window without crystals, but it was too high to reach in one jump, Antoine asked how they would get up there, Patch thought a little until he came up with an idea. Climbing the three, one on top of the other, they formed a tower with Boris at the lowest and Patch at the highest; with one jump, Patch grabbed the window and with effort managed to climb up, looked down to see the other two and asked them if they would be okay.

Antoine told him not to worry, that they would be waiting for him, Patch accepted that and wished them good luck before entering the place, just when he lost sight, Antoine lost his balance and fell on Boris who was knocked down by the newly added weight. Patch explored the dark warehouse in search of Zelina, although he had to admit that looking for a black cat in such a place would be very difficult, he looked behind some things to see Zelina sitting looking at nothing.

Patch approached her and called her, the call overwhelmed Zelina, making her meow with fear, after she got rid of her fright, she asked him what he was doing there, Patch was about to tell him the reason, but Zelina interrupted him telling him that he shouldn't be there. Patch asked him why, Zelina told him there was no time, that he had to get out of there already, before Patch could ask, he was surprised by a voice asking what they had there, Patch turned to see Pierre, he said they looked like they had an unexpected visitor and leaned over to grab him.

Patch didn't know him, but his instinct told him at that moment that he wasn't a good person, so he listened to him and ran away from him, Pierre started chasing him, he even ordered Zelina to catch him, but she didn't do anything. Patch kept running until he was trapped in a small cage, tried to escape, but the cage was tightly closed so he couldn't escape.

Pierre reached him, grabbed the cage and turned it so that both could see each other's faces, Pierre said that in the end the rat traps really worked, he stared at Patch and was surprised to see the necklace on him. He said he looked like he had moved away from his owners, then said he didn't care, put the cage aside and said that by the time they found him he would have stolen the Louvre and the city of Paris would be at his mercy.

Patch was surprised by that, he knew there were thieves who stole jewelry, crowns, paintings, valuables, but he never expected to hear anyone plan to steal an entire building, it sounded like something impossible. Pierre prepared to leave, said it was time to start the show and told Zelina to stay and watch her "guest", after saying that, he went out the door to start his master robbery.

Patch wanted to say something to him, but unfortunately, humans couldn't understand the animals, he tried again to get out of his cage, but he couldn't, he started barking for help, but nobody answered, not even Antoine or Boris who were outside. He looked at her side to see Zelina sitting with her eyes down, asked her for help, but she refused, which surprised Patch, asked her why and she answered him because her owner had asked her to.

Patch asked if his owner was that thief, Zelina replied that he wasn't the perfect human, but he was the only one who offered him a home and food regardless of his bad luck. Patch replied by saying that he gave her a lot of food to eat and then go look in the garbage. Zelina changed her expression to a very sad one and said that he didn't always remember to feed her.

Patch told her that she didn't have to obey him, that she couldn't allow him to treat her like that, Zelina turned to see him and asked him what he wanted her to do, to go back to the streets looking for garbage without anyone to help her, she said that because she was nobody wanted to be near her, that everyone considered her a danger or a curse and nobody wanted to be her friend.

Patch told him that he could be, surprising Zelina that she was about to shed a few tears, he told her that he didn't care about good or bad luck, the important thing was who one was and she was a good cat, even if she was under the care of a thief, he could see that she wasn't like him. Zelina was overwhelmed by Patch's words, he wanted to be his friend, that was something he never thought he would hear from anyone, let alone a dog, Patch took the crepe he kept on his back all that time and gave it to her, told her he thought she had never tasted a crepe and that's why he came, to give her a piece and to taste it.

Zelina was speechless about it, Patch had come all the way here for her, to give her something she never had the chance to try, without saying anything, she started eating it, tried to hide it, but Patch could hear and notice that she was enjoying the taste. Zelina ate the whole thing, without leaving any crumbs, rubbed her whiskers and thanked Patch, told her that nobody had ever done that for her before, Patch said that's what friends were for.

Zelina smiled and walked towards the cage, she touched the cage a little with her legs, but finally, she managed to open it and release Patch, Patch asked her why she had done it, Zelina told him that this was the payment for bringing her the crepe. Patch smiled when he saw that he had reached Zelina's heart, changed his face to a certain one and said that they had a thief to stop, without wasting time, they left the warehouse to meet the others.

Outside, Antoine and Boris were waiting for Patch to return from his generous mission and then go to the Louvre, then they heard someone calling them, turned their heads to the side to see Patch and Zelina running towards them. Boris said it had taken a long time, but he and Antoine were surprised to see that they ran by his side without stopping, wanting to know the reason, the two ran to be by his side.

Once the four were side by side, Antoine asked him what the rush was, Patch told them that the owner of Zelina was a thief who aimed to steal the entire Louvre, needless to say the two were very surprised by it. Boris said that it was impossible, that only a magician would be capable of something like this, Patch said it could be, but that it was better to go and make sure he didn't get away with it.

The four continued running non-stop until they managed to reach the Louvre, the place was full of people who came for the musical awards gala, the four stopped on one side in front of all of them to look around. Antoine said there were too many people, that it would be very difficult to find Pierre, Patch mentioned to Zelina that she had been with him longer and asked if she had any idea how he would do the robbery, Zelina said she didn't know much, since she spent most of her time walking the streets.

Patch told everyone to think and asked where they would hide an entire building without anyone finding it, everyone took their time to think until an idea passed through Antoine's head. Antoine informed them that under Paris there were catacombs and that most of them were abandoned, Patch said that this would be a good place to hide something, they were going to go look for it, but then something happened.

The ground began to tremble, people began to think it was an earthquake, but then came a smokescreen that covered everything, people were starting to panic if not for the smoke dissipated, everyone had the intention of relieving themselves when they saw something that left them all impacted and dumbfounded, the Louvre, it wasn't, it had disappeared.

People began to ask hysterically what had happened, where was the Louvre, things like that, the only ones who knew what was happening, were the three dogs and the cat. Patch saw that they had arrived too late, but that didn't mean that they had lost, they were still in time to stop Pierre, he asked the others to follow him and the four moved away from the commotion to be able to speak and think calmly.

Boris asked what they would do now, Patch suggested going to the catacombs to look for Pierre, Zelina told him that the catacombs were a very old labyrinth and that it would take a long time to find him, so Antoine suggested using the entrance that Pierre used to enter the catacombs, that in that way, it would be easier to find him. Patch asked how they would find out and Antoine, instead of answering, started barking in a way that looked like a conversation, Patch understood at that moment that he was making the Twilight Bark.

Antoine's bark was heard by a dog that barked the message so that another could hear it, once it reached the ears of another dog, he started to do the same thing, the message in the form of bark began to cover every corner of Paris, to the point that people were shouting for them to shut up. A couple of minutes passed until Antoine heard something interesting, kept his ear raised so that he could listen attentively to every word, and when he finished, he responded to the messenger with a barking thank you.

Antoine informed the rest that a dog had seen a suspicious guy enter through an abandoned subway entrance, the others attended each other in sign that they understood that this guy was Pierre, Patch said that this should be an entrance to the catacombs, without further delay, they set out. They arrived at the abandoned subway entrance which was surrounded by police tapes that indicated that the passage was forbidden, but they didn't care, since the most important thing at that moment was to stop Pierre and recover the Louvre.

They went through the entrance and arrived at an abandoned subway line, they went through it using their improved senses due to the total darkness of the place, they continued walking until they reached what looked like a hole in the wall, they went through the hole to discover that they were inside the catacombs of Paris. As they walked through the place, Patch was beginning to feel fear for the place, on the way down the road, Antoine told him that years ago, the catacombs had served as tombs, for him it was as if he were in a cemetery, only that there they didn't bury the dead.

They went on their way until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, approached the light source quietly so as not to be detected, when they arrived, they found something surprisingly disturbing. They saw a huge cavern and inside it was the Louvre, which stood on a kind of metal platform next to a group of complicated mechanisms, thus explaining how it could steal an entire building.

Then they heard a laughter, a triumphal laughter, they turned their gaze to the cause, which was Pierre who congratulated himself for committing such an act, he told himself that, now that he had the Louvre, the city would always remember his name as Pierre Hoc Pus, the best thief that ever existed. While he kept laughing, the animals were analyzing the situation, Antoine said they had to do something, Zelina asked what they could do, then Patch looked around and in his head a plan was formulated.

He informed the rest that what they should do is return the Louvre to its site, Boris asked how they would do that, Patch pointed out the group of mechanisms and said there should be a lever or button out there that would reverse the process and bring the Louvre back to its site. Antoine asked what was going on with Pierre, since he probably wouldn't like to see some dogs sabotaging his plan, Patch said that would be taken care of by Zelina and him, making Zelina confused until she realized what he was talking about.

Patch told him that the two of them would be in charge of distracting Pierre long enough for the two of them to return the Louvre to its place and thus arrest Pierre easily, the others, seeing Patch's determination, agreed with his plan and went to take their positions. Pierre kept bragging about what he did until he heard a noise that startled him, he turned to discover that it was Zelina, Pierre growled in frustration and told her not to do it anymore, it was then that he realized something, he asked him how she had got there.

Patch took advantage of his confusion to sneak up on him from behind, he intended to bite his leg, but he didn't, because Pierre turned in time and grabbed him by the necklace. While Patch was trying to get rid of Pierre's grip, Pierre asked him if he thought he could deceive him in this way, told him that he had been kind to him before, but in view of the situation, he had no choice but to get rid of him.

Before he could do anything to her, he felt something in his leg that made him scream in pain and free Patch, Pierre turned to discover that the reason was that Zelina had scratched his leg. Pierre called her a traitor and tried to grab her but escaped in time and she and Patch began to flee from Pierre who wanted to kill them, the chase took them inside the Louvre.

Meanwhile, Antoine and Boris were surrounded by all kinds of mechanisms, Boris asked how they would know which one was the right one, Antoine said that for now, explore the surroundings looking for something that could help them, the two separated to cover more ground. Boris explored some of the mechanisms and found a button, the main idea was to call Antoine to review it together, but being curious about the button, he pressed it.

He waited for something to happen, but nothing happened, when he saw that this button was useless, he went on exploring, by chance, he found Antoine who, for some reason, was covered in garbage. Boris asked him what had happened to him, Antoine took the garbage off himself and said it was on a trapdoor that somehow opened and took it to the local wastebasket.

Boris immediately understood what had happened, or rather what he had done, Antoine cut his line of thought when asked if he had found something, not wanting to get into trouble, lied saying that he hadn't found anything, after that, the two continued their search. While inside the Louvre, Pierre continued to chase Patch and Zelina, they continued to run until Pierre, turning a corner, realized that they had disappeared.

Frustrated, he began to look for them without knowing that they were on a platform pretending to be a work of art, as soon as they saw that there was no danger in sight, they undid the disguise and ran to the exit, but before they reached the door, Pierre jumped in front of them. The chase started again, only that time, Pierre was very close to them, so much so that it was a matter of minutes before they were caught.

Patch looked up and saw that there was a skylight on the roof, which could serve as an escape route, he asked Zelina to follow him and both began to jump between statues and other works until they reached a platform that was near the roof. However, when they thought they were safe, Pierre appears in front of them who tells them never to try to escape a thief, moving between their legs, the two managed to get behind him.

They ran carefully across the platform because of how narrow it was until they reached the skylight, where, fortunately, there was an opening through which they could exit, they were about to reach the opening, but Patch slipped and would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed the edge. Zelina, who was in front of him, was going to help him until she saw that Pierre was only a couple of steps away from them, she had to think about what to do, Patch asked him for help without stopping, but she kept thinking about the best option.

Patch was losing his grip and finally he let go, but before he fell, Zelina grabbed him and took him back, that time, he was in front of her. They were about to thank each other when Pierre grabbed Zelina, but she fought back with her claws, scratching her face, Patch called her to come, but Zelina told her to leave. Patch told her he wouldn't leave her alone, Zelina told him not to worry about her, that she would be fine and asked him to move on, Patch wanted to refuse, but trusted her enough to know she would be fine.

Without looking back, Patch went out through the opening of the skylight in the direction of the roof of the Louvre, just as Pierre grabbed Zelina and pulled her out of his face by throwing her into the void, now Pierre was angry with the little dalmatian who was thwarting his plans, so he decided to finish him off and possibly make a garment out of his skin.

Patch was walking on the roof waiting for something to change the situation, so he stopped when he heard something behind him, turned around and saw Pierre reaching the roof through the opening of the skylight. He approached Patch with a look of death, as he approached him, he told him that he had been preparing this robbery for years and that he wasn't going to allow anyone, not even a mangy mutt, to ruin everything.

When he was close enough to him, he tried to hit him with his cane, but Patch used his small size and dog agility to dodge each blow, but with each passing second, the blows became faster, making it difficult to dodge. Meanwhile, Antoine and Boris continued exploring the machinery area until they found what they were looking for, a lever, they didn't know if it was the right one, but having nothing to lose by trying it they decided to try it, unfortunately, the lever was too hard to move.

Using their combined forces, they pushed and pulled the lever until, in one pull, they managed to move it to the opposite side where it was, for a few seconds nothing happened, but suddenly the whole place began to tremble, and the wheels and gears began to turn. They didn't know what was going on until they realized one thing, the platform on which the Louvre was moving slowly upwards, that only meant they had found the right lever, they congratulated each other on having achieved it.

They weren't the only ones, Patch and Pierre continued with their game of hitting and dodging until they stopped when they noticed the tremor and the movement of the cavern, or rather theirs, Patch was happy that the others had achieved their task, however, Pierre was very furious to see that their plans were going down the drain. He looked at Patch with a look of pure fury and told him that the games were over, that it was time to get serious, he lifted the cane to try to give the fatal blow, Patch thought it could be finished until he saw Pierre's cape and then the place where the two were.

He gave a determined smile that confused Pierre, then Patch ran down the sloping side of the roof until he was behind Pierre. He took the cape with his mouth and started running around it, tying and gagging it with his own cape, Pierre was trying to keep his balance despite being completely tied, but failed when Patch jumped on his back to knock it down.

Meanwhile, in the Louvre square, people were still confused by the sudden disappearance of the entire museum, they were talking to the police when suddenly, they felt the same tremor they felt earlier and then they heard a mechanical sound. They looked in the same direction and discovered that a giant gate was being opened from which the Louvre came out, people were speechless by what they saw, so Roger, who was among those present along with Anita, pointed to the roof of the place, they all turned in that direction and were surprised to see Patch on Pierre on the roof of the Louvre.

The next minute, the police were escorting Pierre to the car as he said that he, the most famous thief in the world, had been arrested by a dalmatian puppy. While the car in which Pierre was going to not see more, Roger and Anita were caressing Patch, Roger said he couldn't believe what he had done and asked how he had gotten there, Anita told him that it didn't matter, that what mattered was that he was well and next to them.

Then Patch stopped his time of caresses to hear that someone was calling him, turned his head so that those responsible were Antoine and Boris, Patch approached them and Antoine gave him congratulations and told him that he had achieved it, but Patch said no, that they had achieved it. Boris squealed with emotion as he said he couldn't believe he had helped a famous dog on a mission to save Paris, Patch and Antoine laughed at his friend's emotion, but Patch changed his expression to worry when he remembered a certain friend who was left behind, he was about to go look for her when he felt something rubbing next to her.

He looked to see what it was and was surprised to see Zelina safe and sound, Patch was happy to see her again and asked if she was okay, Zelina said yes, winked at him and told him that cats had 7 lives. Then Zelina felt human arms around her, she discovered that Anita had taken her, she began to caress while saying that she was a very cute cat, Zelina couldn't say anything because she was enjoying the caresses on her back.

Roger looked at her and said that she wasn't wearing a necklace and that she was probably a stray cat, Anita felt sorry for that and asked him if they should take her with them, Patch on hearing that, he started barking happily and non-stop as a sign that he loved the idea. Roger laughed at Patch's enthusiasm and asked why not, saying their farm would be much more entertaining with a cat out there. Zelina was surprised by that, for the first time since she remembered, she had found someone she didn't care about who was a black cat, she had found a family and she owed it all to Patch.

The moment was interrupted when a group of photographers and journalists gathered around them to photograph and interview them, Patch rolled his eyes when he saw that it would be in the newspapers again, only that time, the story wouldn't be 101 dalmatians but one. After resolving the whole musical awards gala thing and the arrest of Pierre, Roger and Anita prepared to return to London, to their farm, with the rest of their dogs, but wouldn't go alone, would go with Patch, his special stowaway and Zelina, the new acquisition to the family who wore proudly her new necklace.

They kept all the things they brought in the car, including some souvenirs they bought in Paris and the medal that was given to Patch for his courageous work, Patch and Zelina said goodbye to Antoine and Boris, promising to see each other again someday. The trip was calmer than the previous one, since this time, Patch wasn't in the trunk, during the trip, Zelina contemplated with surprise the city of London and the vast fields of grass.

In the end, they arrived at the farm, where Patch was greeted with joy by his parents and his 98 brothers and sisters, demonstrating that they were all concerned about him and that they were happy that he returned. Zelina was a little nervous in front of so many dogs, but everyone welcomed her with a warm smile, as she was now part of the family. In that trip, Patch had learned one thing, before he thought he was unique among all his family, but now he could see that everyone was unique in their way of being and their way of acting.


End file.
